fringefandomcom-20200223-history
The Plateau
|next = }} "The Plateau" is the third episode of the third season of Fringe. Synopsis On the other side, timing is everything as the Fringe Division investigates deadly incidents with unimaginable coincidences. As the freaky crimes continue to occur, the team is in a race against time to protect potential victims. Meanwhile, Secretary Bishop shares his strategic plan with Colonel Broyles as Olivia grapples with a heart-stopping vision. Plot Two people are killed in bus accidents in as many days, drawing the attention of Fringe Division. Olivia Dunham and Charlie Francis (Alternate Universe) find ball point pens at the scene. Olivia (Fauxlivia's memories) cannot remember the last time she saw one because they are obsolete. Walternate reveals to Phillip Broyles (Alternate Universe) his reason for keeping Olivia in this universe and implanting Fauxlivia' memories in her head: so he can discover how she can cross over. While investigating a crash, Olivia hallucinates about Peter Bishop. She tells Frank Stanton about it later, who panics and tells her she should let Broyles know, but Olivia brushes this off. When she is called to a third crash, Olivia spots a strange man and gives chase, only for him leap from a bridge onto the back of a truck and escape. Fringe discover that the victims were in some way connected with Bryant Hospital and questions Dr. Levin. Olivia and Charlie discover that Olivia's suspect, whose name is Milo Stanfield, was involved in a drug trial that would supposedly improve his intelligence. He gained the ability to use complicated mathematics to accurately predict an event and caused the accidents so that he would not be reverted back to his old self. Olivia and Charle visit Milo's sister, Madeline Stanfield, who gives them Milo's location. Milo predicts Olivia will die in an accident while chasing him because she stopped for oxygen while pursuing him through a construction site, which anyone from his universe would do. However, because Olivia is from the different universe, she doesn't stop for oxygen, which changes Milo's prediction and she doesn't die and is able to capture Milo, but suffers breathing trouble as a result. Charlie asks her why she didn't stop, but Olivia doesn't know why. Milo is placed into a room with a computer, the only thing that can understand his thoughts. Olivia sees Peter again, who tells her that she is not from this world, and tells her to not forget that. Notable Quotes Charlie: You do remember me, right? Olivia: Yeah. You're that tightwad who owes me $70. Charlie: Damn it! I was--I was hoping you'd forget about that. Brandon: Do you miss it? Walternate: Miss what? Brandon: Being a scientist. Walternate: I am still a scientist, Brandon. I just have a much larger laboratory. Peter: You're not from this world, Olivia. You're not her. Olivia: You're not real. Peter: Real is just a matter of perception. I am here. And I'm a part of you that you have to hold onto. You can't forget who you are, Olivia. You can't forget where you're from. You can't forget this. (kisses her) Notes *The Observer can be seen on the bridge near Milo as Olivia notices the latter. *In the opening scene, the woman who is killed gives money to a homeless man holding a sign that says "Aruba War Vet". * Although credited, Blair Brown (Nina Sharp) does not appear in this episode. * Milo Stanfield's ability may be an early precursor to what the Observers later call "manipulating futures" * When Olivia doesn't stop for oxygen, she ends up further from the bricks, so she is able to swerve to avoid them. But because she doesn't slow down, she should have gone a greater distance, not less. Music *Flower by Amos Lee Cypher ru:Плато Category:Season Three Episodes